


What You Ought to Know About James Buchanan Barnes

by Codstiels_Trenchcoat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codstiels_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Codstiels_Trenchcoat
Summary: "Bucky... James." was her repeated mantra, over and over. "James is gone."Bucky left for war, and never returned, or so Edith thought. Looking to end her life at home under an abusive father and brother, she seeks out the people that turned her best friend, Steve into a Super Soldier There has to be a way they can help her avenge her love's death... but not everything goes as they had planned.Fast forward 74 years... Tony is baffled. What had his father done?As if two super soldiers weren't enough.





	1. That's Not How You Talk to a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad account as well under: Casthepotato

**_Thursday March 19 th, 1942_ **

 

            “Come on Steve.” Edith chided, nudging her friend on the shoulder as she and her two friends walked down Brooklyn’s main street. “It’ll be fun! Buck even asked Helen from back in school if she’d go. Isn’t that right, James?” She asked, looking up at him truly hoping he had.

            He smirked down at her, loving how her hazel eyes shined in the sunlight. “Sure did, Doll.” Gently, he wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to blush furiously. “She said yes, if you’re interested, Steve. Think about it, The Modern Marvels Pavilion.”

“Buck. I know there will be dancing.” Steve protested.

“One night, Steve.” Edith begged, using puppy eyes on her best friend. “Before they ship Buck off.” she finished softer, dreading the thought of him going to war.

“Edi, I’m a terrible dancer.” he sighed in exasperation.

“Who cares?” Bucky laughed, letting go of Edith to twirl extravagantly in front of his two friends with his arms spread. “Do something risky, Rodgers. So what if you’re bad at it. Fun is key to life.”

            Edith cursed internally as Bucky’s eyes met hers, his smile growing as she giggled at his words. “Steve.” She continued to laugh at Bucky spinning around like a dork before turning her attention to him. “Buck has been trying to teach me to dance for the past few months now… it hasn’t gone very well.” She trailed off, scratching the back of her head and looking up at Bucky sheepishly.

            “She’s good at stepping on your feet though.” Bucky whispered loudly towards Steve, falling back into step beside his friends once more. “Scuffed up my good shoes.” he teased with a smile.

            Scrunching up her face, Edith stuck her tongue out at Bucky. “You’re the one that refused to listen.” She scowled, mock punching him in the side, smiling then as he feigned hurt. She would never get over his quirkiness; Never get over the fact that she had fallen head over heels for one James Buchanan Barnes, or that he too had admitted his feelings for her. She sighed, wanting to think more about the man of her dreams, but she knew it had to be getting close to 3:30, which meant she would have to start heading home to make supper. “Steve do you have the time?”

            “3:45” both he and Bucky answered simultaneously.

            “Shit.” She muttered under her breath, stopping in her tracks hoping that no one passing by had heard her curse. “I have to go.” she said, her voice a little shaky, scared of what would happen if she was late. Her father was not exactly the best when it came to her being late, and he had told her supper was to be started no later than four for him and her brother. Fifteen minutes to get home was a near impossible feat. She began to panic, backing away from the two of them.

            “Edi, What’s wrong?” Bucky asked in concern, not knowing about her father.

            “Buck… I- I have to go.” she stuttered, not wanting to explain to him yet, she didn’t want him to worry. It was bad enough that Steve knew and had tried to help, she could only imagine what having the two of them trying to help would bring.

            It clicked in Steve’s head then, why she was now in such a tizzy about the time. “Samuel or your father?” he asked bluntly, forgetting that she had asked him to not tell Bucky.

            “My father more.” She admitted, accepting the fact that Bucky would now find out about her horrible family.

Bucky’s mind jumped to conclusions about the vague conversation between his woman and his best friend. “That bastard better not be hitting you!” he all but screamed, the anger radiating off of him in waves. Edith shook her head in response, it was true, he hadn’t hit her in months. “Has he though, in the past?” was Bucky’s follow up question, his hand lifting her downturned chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Yes.” was her quiet answer, her eyes closing, not wanting to look at the disappointment she knew was in his eyes.

            Bucky grabbed her hand in his and ran his thumb over it comfortingly. “We’re walking you home.” he growled, then continued to mumble about how women shouldn’t be treated in such a manner as he began to lead the way back towards the complex where Edith lived with her father and brother next to Steve. She tried to protest that she would be fine, but Bucky and Steve both made it inherently clear that her walking home was non-negotiable.

~

            4:05 pm, a whole five minutes later than Edith was supposed to have started supper. She sighed in relief as she saw neither her father’s car or Samuel’s bike. “No one is home y-” she began to say, and then went pale as she watched Samuel pull up on his bike just as the three reached the shared driveway.

            He parked and scowled as he walked past the three of them, “Late.” He spit, walking up the stairs to their family’s flat. Edith rolled her eyes at his statement and turned to give Steve a hug goodbye and Buck a sweet peck on the cheek. “Edith!” Samuel screamed from the top of the stairs as you quickly hugged Bucky. “It’s not time for your damn boyfriends. Get up here now and make supper.” he commanded, scowl still set on his face.

            Edith went to move, but a hand gripped tightly on her wrist, stopping her in her tracks and pulling her backwards. It was Bucky. “That’s not how you talk to a lady.” he said calmly to Samuel, telling Edith to stay by Steve with a flick of his hand as he stalked forward, his uniform making him look even more threatening in Edith’s mind.

            Samuel started down the stairs, the anger clear on his face. “Don’t you be tellin’ me how to talk to no one, Mr. Fancy Britches.” Spit Samuel, stopping in front of Bucky and poking a finger into his chest. “Think you’re all fancy being in the army and shit. The fuck out of here.” he spit, his face beginning to look like that of a ripe tomato. “Go on. Get.” he continued, using his hands to shoo Bucky and Steve. “Go on!” He yelled again as Bucky held his ground, his fists clenched, holding back from punching Samuel’s face in.

            “I live here too.” Steve chimed in, walking up casually his small frame dwarfed by the two bigger men.

            Edith was on the verge of tears, her friends were going to get hurt, she didn’t worry so much about Bucky, but Steve didn’t know when to back down, everyone was so much bigger than he was. Running forward she placed her hand on the small of Bucky’s back. “Just please go.” She begged, her eyes watering slightly now. “I’ll be fine.” Edith insisted, moving in front of them and grasping both of them by an arm and pushing back slightly before letting go.

            “Edith. It’s not right!” Bucky growled, glaring over her head at Samuel. “He hasn’t got the-”

            “James.” she shushed him, a finger to his lips. She just wished he would go. “No one said it was right. Just go with Steve. I’ll see you both tomorrow.” She whispered softly, running her hand up his chest, hand carding through the short hair at the nape of his neck. “Six O’clock, right?” she asked, backing away from them towards Samuel. He nodded in affirmation, trying to force a smile, although Edith could still tell he was ready to rip her brothers head off. “Tomorrow then.” she smiled meekly before turning to face her brother.

Lifting her head, she saw his scowl, seemingly set there permanently. It was only moments after that he shook his head at her with a roll of his eyes, proceeding to grip her upper arm tightly pulling her up the stairs and into the flat, slamming the door violently behind them.


	2. Why We Can't Have Nice Things: Steven Grant Rodgers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky... James." was her repeated mantra, over and over. "James is gone."  
> Bucky left for war, and never returned, or so Edith thought. Looking to end her life at home under an abusive father and brother, she seeks out the people that turned her best friend, Steve into a Super Soldier There has to be a way they can help her avenge her love's death... but not everything goes as they had planned.  
> Fast forward 74 years... Tony is baffled. What had his father done?  
> As if two super soldiers weren't enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer: I messed up my timeline originally. So I fixed that, but the songs listed may not match up with the correct year, but they are all 1940-45. Thank you for understanding.*
> 
> P.S. ***LISTEN TO THE SONGS THAT ARE MENTIONED. THEY REALLY HELP SET THE MOOD.***  
>  *I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire - The Ink Spots   
>  *Taking a Chance on Love - Benny Goodman

Friday March 20th, 1942

"Goodbye, daddy." Edith called softly, running a hand over her dress to smooth out the wrinkles and fix her hair to cover the multi-colored bruise on her right cheek from Samuel. "I'll be back later tonight. Steve and James will make sure I get home."

"Whatever." he grunted from his spot on the recliner, his newspaper unwavering. Her heart sunk at his lack of care for her well being. She remembered the time she had nearly been hit by a car on the way home from the deli thanks to some thugs. When the police brought her home distraught, her father had faked concern before taking Edith inside and beating her for not being home to make supper, she hadn't gone to school the rest of the week. "Tomorrow is laundry day, remember." he continued after a moment, his voice and the rustling paper drawing her from the memory.

"Yes, daddy." she answered, meeting his eyes over the paper. The knock on the door startled her and her father rolled his eyes. "I'll get it." she said quickly, running to the door before he could yell at her. "Buck!" Edith beamed, watching him take his hat off to gawk at her.

"You're beautiful." he smiled. His eyes ran over her glowing face and the chestnut hair that fell elegantly over her right shoulder. Edith took his arm, following him out the door and down the stairs to where Steve was waiting patiently. Edith smiled happily at him and let go of Bucky's arm to hug Steve. "I'm glad you decided to come with us." She whispered in his ear before pulling away. "This is going to be so much fun!" Edith exclaimed happily, turning with a jump to face Bucky once again, her hair moving from its set place that was hiding her bruise. As they walked towards the taxi that the boys had called, Edith quickly fixed her hair, trying to get it to stay over the bruise, not wanting it to ruin the night.

Bucky caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, noticing how her demeanor changed completely. It was then that he realized she was hiding something. "What's wrong?" he questioned, pulling her to a stop next to the cab, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. She refused to make eye contact, the shame rising in her. Tenderly, he reached out, brushing the hair out of her face. "Edith..." he trailed off, his jaw clenching in anger at the sight before him. "Who did this?" he managed.

Steve chose that moment to spoke his head out of the door, his mouth open to ask what was taking them so long. He had thought they had finally kissed and was going to tease them, but he shut it as soon as he saw Edith turn her head from Bucky.

"I'm fine." she hissed, shoving Bucky's hand away, her face burning, tears threatening to spill over. "Let's just go." Turning to the car, she glared at Steve who moved quickly, letting her slide in next to him.

Bucky sat down next to her, unhappy that she would not tell him which of the men in her home had done this. "Modern Marvels Pavilion." Bucky, said calmly to the driver. As the car started downtown, he set his hand on Edith's, gripping it tightly and running his thumb over the back of her hand. "Edi." he began, looking to Steve for some back up, knowing that although she seemed innocent and helpless, she could kill a man. "I know you don't want to-"

"It was Samuel." she answered bluntly, looking up at him, her hand squeezing his back. "I didn't want to ruin the night with it. I should have told you."

"I swear I'm going to punch his fucking face in." Steve cussed on the other side of Edith.

"Together?" Bucky asked, leaning forward to look at his friend.

"Till the end of the line." Steve replied with a smile.

Edith glanced up and saw the cab drivers face in the mirror. It was horrified, confused, and concerned all mixed in one. She stifled a laugh and leaned into Bucky and then Steve, whispering the cabbies reaction to them. None of them said a word the rest of the ride. Steve paid the man, whispering something to him before letting him leave, the three of them then laughed as he drove off.

*************

"Buck!" a female voice called as the three walked towards the bustling building where Bucky had told Helen to wait for them. "Bucky. I'm over here!" He turned his head to see her running towards them, her dress billowing slightly behind her. "Hi." she blushed, giving him a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. Edith fumed silently, that was her boyfriend, how dare she touch him in such a manner in front of her.

"Helen." he smiled, hugging her back, refusing to kiss her back when she stuck her cheek out.

"You look lovely." Steve piped up, coming to stand next to Edith, sensing her murderous feelings towards the other woman. "Shall we go in?" he asked, walking forward, offering her his arm, which she reluctantly took, looking back over her shoulder at Bucky longingly as the now four of them walked into the building.

Bucky spun Edith around on the dance floor. Ironically, "Taking A Chance On Love" was playing, the two of them, laughing and having a great time. Steve and Helen were dancing far less happily than that of their counterparts. As the song ended and another slower song came on, Bucky held Edith close, trying to memorize the way she felt tucked safely against him.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered, sadness creeping into his voice.

Edith felt his hand grasp her waist shakily as they swayed to The Ink Spots, "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire". Her hand drifted from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling his forehead flush to hers. "As I will miss you." Drawing away from him slightly, she gazed into his crisp blue eyes. "Don't go." she begged, hand tightening in his hair, moving closer once again, still swaying gently. "Don't leave me with them." she continued, referencing her brother and father.

Bucky felt guilty, not wanting to leave her, but knowing he had to. "I don't want to." he admitted, holding her face and running his thumb softly over her bruise. "But I have to, Edi."

"I know." she sighed, looking down at their feet. She let out a shaky breath and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Edith whispered, a tear escaping and making a small stain on his uniform.

He lifted her chin and wiped away the other tears that ran down her cheeks, his own eyes watering at the beautiful mess of a woman before him. "I love you too, Edith." he breathed as his lips descended onto hers, soft and red, moving lightly against his.

Their dancing stopped and for a moment, the world and everyone around them ceased to exist as the kiss deepened. It was the obnoxious cheers of one Steven Rodgers, followed by that of everyone surrounding them that pulled them from their solitude. Bucky scowled at him and stalked over to him, pulling him up by his shirt and whispering in his ear before walking back to Edith and pulling her towards the door.

"Buck, where are we going?" she asked as they cleared the front doors, the cold air causing her to shiver as they ran down the street.

He paused to take off his coat, draping it over her shoulders with a beaming smile. "Somewhere where I can kiss you without Steve making a scene." he answered, giving her a quick peck on the lips before pulling her giggling after him. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of an apartment building and Bucky turned to her yet again, kissing her feverishly.

"Where are we?" she asked, breathlessly, looking up when he pulled away.

"My place." he answered, ushering her up the steps as he dug in his pocket for his key. "No where near Steve." he answered, making a 'matter-of-fact' face at her. The door creaked open and he flipped a light on. "After you, milady." he gestured, showing her into the one room flat. "It's... not much." he trailed off.

"It's perfect." she whispered. She shrugged off his coat and hung it on one of the lonely chairs around his small kitchen table.

Bucky watched her sit down and slip off her heels, humming the last song they had danced to. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder as she bent down and Bucky couldn't help but smile at her, she was perfect. He walked over to her slowly, stopping before her a smile plastered on his face. She held out her hand and he took it, pulling her up to a standing position. "I love you." he breathed again, running his hands through her hair, reveling at the rose tint in her cheeks as she threw her head back. "Love." he sighed, kissing along her exposed neck, stopping just below her ear as a moan escaped both of their mouths.

"James." she sighed breathily, running her fingers over the hairs at the base of his neck. She exhaled as he continued moving up her jaw, inching closer to her mouth as he went. His hand moved down her leg and under her dress, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush to him as his hands moved to the closure of her dress. "James, wait!" she snapped as his hands worked the zipper of her dress down.

Bucky immediately stopped when she pulled back and looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Oh Edi." he whispered, holding her face gingerly in his hand, realizing that she had never done this before. "I'm sorry. I should have asked, I'm so sorry. We don't have to."

She sighed heavily in fear then looked up at him, her confidence growing, grey eyes full of mischief. "But that's the thing, Barnes." Edith began, finishing pulling the zipper of her dress down fully, letting the garment fall to the floor, "I want to. I want you to show me before you leave. Please?" she asked, standing there nearly nude, watching Bucky's eyes widen as she stepped forward, grabbing him by his belt and looking deeply into his eyes, begging. "For me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems so short... it's just a story my friend gave me an idea for. I'm also sorry if you thought it was crappy. Constructive criticism is nice. Thank you.


End file.
